


Friendship

by havocthecat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 100 Words Exactly, Community: lostcityfound, Drabble, Episode Related, Friendship, Gen, Not McShep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-21
Updated: 2007-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Complaining is a hallmark of friendship.   Return-based vignette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [Wraithbait](http://wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=11907&chapter=2) and [LJ too](http://havocs-cry.livejournal.com/13744.html#cutid2)

"Why are you here?" Rodney never stopped talking, snatching up his coffee and getting a dirty look from the barista for not tipping.

John dropped a five in the cup. "You know," he drawled. "New Mexico is awfully nice this time of year."

"Yeah, but you've got other pla--" Rodney rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You never visit."

"Landry got a little sick of having me underfoot all the time," said John, slouching down into a chair.

"Yes, well, I'll have to send him a consolation card," said Rodney, beaming. "I know what that's like."

"It's nice to see you too."


End file.
